The Between Years
by The Odd One95
Summary: Curious to see what happened between Teenage Syndicate and The Unsung Villains? Here's your answer!
1. Blackfire's Pregnant

**(Hi guys!**

**I got bored and decided to write the middle years between Unsung Villains and the Teenage Syndicate story. It'll sorta be fun, I guess.)**

"If I don't give birth soon, I am seriously getting myself induced." Angel moaned, leaning against the counter. Wykkyd just sighed and patted his wife's head.

Shimmer looked up from her laptop and said, "It can't be that bad, right?" "Shimmer. You haven't ever been pregnant. My feet hurt, my back is killing me, and if SOMEONE doesn't get me curly fries soon I will explode!" Angel growled. Wykkyd took that as a hint and vanished.

Johnny walked into the room. "What's this I hear about exploding?" He asked. Angel sighed. "Nothing... just want this kid OUT of me." She groaned, slowly waddling to the couch and sitting down. Johnny smirked and said, "At times like these, I am thankful to be a guy." "That doesn't help in the fanfiction world." Shimmer trilled, flipping through stories. "Why the hell do you even read those, Shimmer? They are just creepy ways of nerds to want to hook us up with someone other than our intended." Angel said.

Johnny looked confused. "And what's this about being a guy doesn't help not getting pregnant?" "Male preg, its pretty sweet, actually." Shimmer said, flipping the screen around. "Reading one about Robin turning into a cat person and having threesomes with Red X and Slade... very, very sexy."

Johnny choked on air and said, (Slightly higher than his normal voice), "What kinda sick bastard write those? Better yet, why are you reading it!" Shimmer shrugged and said, "I'm bored... plus, the author made Red X blonde. That image is hilarious."

Red X popped into the room and Johnny just groaned, "Lovely timing, X." "Thanks. What creepy fanfiction are you reading now, Shimmer?" Red X asked. "It would make Ravager jealous, so I won't tell you." Shimmer said, shutting the laptop quickly. "Aww..."

Then Red X stopped bothering Shimmer and turned to Johnny. "By the way, dude, I passed by your room earlier, I think I heard Blackfire crying." Without asking for anymore details, Johnny got up and ran off.

Angel smiled. "He's actually sorta bearable when he cares about someone." She sighed. Shimmer rolled her eyes, then realized her laptop was missing. "X! You really don't want to see that!"

* * *

Blackfire, at the moment, was sitting next to the toilet, examining the white stick again.

Positive. For the third test in a row.

Johnny was going to be pissed.

She sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "This can't be possible... oh X'hal..."

Blackfire heard Johnny pounding on the door to the bathroom. "Komand'r, what's wrong! Are you okay?" Blackfire swallowed nervously and sorta mumbled (just barely loud enough for Johnny to hear), "I'm fine..." "Can I come in?" A quick pause. Then she quietly said, "Alright."

Johnny opened the door to see Blackfire with her knees pulled to her chest, her face red and blotchy. "Komand'r, what's wrong?" Johnny strode over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what's the matter?" He said.

Blackfire revealed the pregnancy test. For a second, Johnny was confused on what it was. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my... Komand'r, are you sure-" "This is the third damn one I've taken, Johnny. Its positive. And it makes sense, I have been sick lately and tired."

Her eyes squeezed out another tear. "We're going to be parents." She whispered.

She stood up and placed the test on the counter. "Johnny, I know what you said about becoming a parent someday, and that you don't want to be. Tameranians can self abort children if necessary-" "No." Johnny had also stood up and he placed his hand on Blackfire's shoulder.

"Whatever we do, we aren't doing that. The last thing I am capable of doing is being a dad, but damn me if I don't give it a shot." Johnny said. Blackfire turned towards him. "You sure, Johnny? The process must be done within the first couple weeks-" "I'm positive."

He hugged Blackfire close to him and whispered, "I'll be here no matter what. I promise that."

* * *

"She's WHAT!"

The first thing they decided to do was tell their teammates and get Blackfire moved off of missions. The look on See-More's face was slightly priceless.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "She's pregnant, genius. Off missions now?" See-More nodded, still dumbfounded.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Angel and Blackfire...

"Angel, get OFF me!" Blackfire growled. "But your pregnant, our kids will be growing up together!" Angel squealed happily. Blackfire sighed. "I really, really am not looking forward to being as mood swingy as you."

Kitten walked into the room. "Hey guys, what's going on?" "Blackfire's pregnant." Angel blurted out. Kitten squealed and half hugged Blackfire. "Oh my gosh, that's great! That puts my news to the back burner, but that is great!" She said.

Blackfire looked at Kitten. "What's your news- you better not be pregnant!" She said, her eyes narrowed. "What the- no!" Kitten lifted up her left hand, where a sparkling ring was. "Billy proposed!"

This time, Kitten was glomped by happy Angel.

**(I like this series. And for a future note, they won't be in order. At all. I will give a hint on time frame, but that is it.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	2. Angel's Wedding

**(Something we all wanted to see...****)**

"Damn it, help me zip this up, Kitten!" "I'm working on it, Shimmer!"

The two bridesmaids had a glaring match when Ravager sighed and said, "Girls. Behave. And Shimmer, come over here, I'll help."

Blackfire pulled at the pale blue dress, trying to make it fit better, even though it fit perfectly fine. "I cannot believe she actually invited half of the villains society. Wouldn't us just be enough?" She mumbled. "Nah, wanted the whole world to know they can't hit on me anymore."

Angel walked out of the back room and said, "Thanks for helping with the hair, Kitten." "My pleasure. You owe me still." Kitten replied. Angel's hair (she had grown it out for this) had been piled on her head in a bun with a tiara, and she was nervously tossing a bouquet back and forth between her hands.

Ravager smiled and said, "So, I take it Kyd hasn't seen the dress yet?" "He kept asking, but I said no." "So... you got all the stuff, right?" Kitten asked. Angel nodded. "Yup, this necklace is an antique, the dress is obviously new, I borrowed the tiara... wait, does stealing count as borrowing? Whatever, in my mind it does, and... wait... where's the blue thing? I knew I forgot something!"

An older woman walked into the room, startling the girls. "Here you go, Angela." She said, handed the girl a blue bracelet. Angela didn't seem remotely surprised and she said, "Thank you, Sister Nellie. I was hoping you'd do it." Sister Nellie chuckled. "Well... lets just say I had to break a commandment and say I wasn't."

Angela faked horror and said, "Sister Nellie, that's bearing false witness!" Both women chuckled. Kitten, confused, asked, "Uh... who are you?" "She cared for me when I was younger." Angel explained.

Then Cheshire appeared and said, "Guys, time to get your butts moving!"

* * *

_'I can't do this.'_ "It ain't that bad, Kyd." _'I am freaking terrified right now. Shut up.'_

Kyd, in a tuxedo, was signing to his best man, Billy. Billy chuckled and said, "Kyd, it'll be okay. After the wedding, you can take off, alright?" Kyd growled and signed, _'Fine. If I pass out up there, I am killing you.'_

The nun in front smiled at Kyd. "I can't tell you how much trouble I'm going to be in if I am caught, Wykkyd." She whispered. _'Then why are you doing it?'_ He signed. Sister Nellie shrugged. "I've always wanted to officiate over a wedding." She explained.

The music started playing and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle: Billy Numerous with Kitten, Shimmer with Private HIVE, Ravager with Red X (he still insisted on a red domino mask), and Blackfire with a rather reluctant Johnny Rancid.

They took their places, and Billy gave a thumbs up to Kyd. Kyd smirked and tried not to roll his eyes.

Gizmo was somehow talked into being the Bible Boy, and was still grumbling pseudo curses under his breath. He stopped, however, when Melvin pranced down the aisle, throwing petals and twirling. Some of the villains grumbled about having a titan here, but stopped when Gizmo glared at them.

Then Angel walked down the aisle.

Kyd swallowed nervously, then, oddly, felt his nerves being called. He glanced through the crowd and saw Raven. She had kept herself well hidden, and wore a holo-ring, but he recognized her almost instantly. She smirked and projected telepathically, '_**Angel invited me.'**_

He made a mental note to thank the empath and Angel later.

Angel walked onto the stage and whispered, "I love you."

Sister Nellie cleared her throat and began talking.

Kyd didn't remember a word, he just kept staring into Angel's eyes. Even with Raven's empathic powers, he was still freaking out... just not as much.

"Elliot Seth Knight, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer," at this point, Sister Nellie muttered, "Even though I doubt the 'poorer' part'," A couple snickers went through the audience. "In sickness and in health, and to love and cherish her for all of your days?" Kyd smiled and said telepathically, **"I do."**

The few who didn't know about Kyd's full powers slightly jumped, and that made Raven smirk.

Sister Nellie turned towards Angel. "Angela Claire Imbracht, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and to love and cherish him for all of your days?" Angel breathed in and out and said, "I do." Sister Nellie smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Angel threw her arms around Kyd's neck and planted her lips on his. Everyone clapped loudly and then Gizmo asked, a little bit too loudly, "Can we get the cake now!"

* * *

"I am NEVER getting married." Gizmo said, sitting outside the chapel. "Me neither. It's kinda gross. I mean, all that kissing because everyone at the tables rings a bell?" Melvin said. "You kiss me sometimes." He pointed out. "On the cheek." "Good point."

Gizmo pulled off the bow tie and chucked it across the parking lot. "And this thing is choking me to death!" He growled. Melvin giggled, then glanced at Angel. "I think they are going to throw the bouquet now, I'm gonna watch!"

Gizmo rolled his eyes, but joined her.

Angel turned around, gripping the blue flowers. The girls gathered behind her.

She tossed the bouquet and the flowers circled through the air...

to be caught by Kitten.

"I guess she's gonna get married next." Melvin said. "What the heck does tossing FLOWERS through the air have anything to do with who's getting married next!" Gizmo demanded to know. "I dunno."

**(I'll let you decide who caught the garter...**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	3. The Birth Of Lucifer and Seraphim

**(Bahahaha...)**

"Babe, I will have no idea how I will react when you go into labor." Johnny said, stroking Blackfire's hair. "That's not for a couple more months... thank X'hal." Blackfire said.

Just two hours before, Angel's water broke. After Wykkyd stopped freaking out, he teleported the two to the hospital. Johnny, Blackfire, Billy, and Kitten were in the waiting room, and the rest of the crew was coming (Other than Punk Rocket, because he was in New Zealand... again.)

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Elliot, I am going to KILL you!" Angel screeched, clenching Wykkyd's hand.

Wykkyd just winced and telepathically asked the doctor, **'How is she doing?'** The doctor, Dr. Andrews, didn't even flinch and he said, "Your wife is doing fine." "You feel the pain I do right now, and say I'm doing 'fine'!" Angel growled, squeezing Wykkyd's hand tighter.

Wykkyd popped out for fresh air a while later, and Blackfire asked, "How is she?" _'Fine. Medication is kicking in... finally. Gotta go back, Angela might kill me.'_ He signed, vanishing. "Thank goodness this is a meta human hospital." Kitten grumbled.

Blackfire squeezed Johnny's hand. "I'm looking forward to seeing our little one... but at the same time..." She winced as she heard a screech, presumably Angel's. "Hey, it'll be okay, Komand'r." He whispered, pecking her cheek.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Most of the guys had dozed off. The girls had resigned to fidgeting or rereading one of the fashion magazines.

Then everyone (at least the awake ones) heard it: A loud wail.

Billy jolted awake and ended up falling off the chair.

Wykkyd appeared and signed, _'It's a boy!'_

The girls started squealing and even a couple guys got up and smacked (very lightly) Wykkyd on the shoulder.

Then the doctor ran out, and he looked slightly surprised. "Elliot... you might want to get back in here." Confused, Wykkyd teleported back in there.

Angel looked surprised as the other doctor said, "There's another one coming!"

Angel was having twins.

* * *

"And how the HELL did you not figure this out!?" Johnny said, scratching his head. _'We don't know, we never did go in for an ultrasound, Angel didn't ever want to... well, this explains a few things.'_ Then everyone heard Angel screech, "Get back in here, Elliot Seth Knight!"

Wykkyd winced and teleported back into the delivery room.

Kitten giggled and said aloud, "It's gonna be a while until she can fit into her mini skirts again." "That's all you can say?" Shimmer said, raising her eyebrows. Kitten nodded and said, "It is the truth."

It was another hour before their daughter was born.

* * *

"I still like the name Silas... but lets not name her Alice... not a good twin name." Angel said foggily.

Wykkyd frowned and said, **"Fine, I still like that name though."** "Maybe next time, dear." Angel said, looking down at the little girl. Her wispy hair was very light blonde, and her eyes were pure orange, blinking angrily, as if the world was at fault for being so bright in here.

Wykkyd cradled his son closer to him, who's hair was already rather messy and very black. They didn't get a good look at his eyes, but Wykkyd was pretty sure his eyes were orange as well.

Then Wykkyd thought of something. **"I remember that my mother's name was Sable... do you like that name?"** "Sable..." Angel thought for a second, then looked at her daughter. "What you think of the name Sable, little one?" The little girl yawned and closed her eyes, already bored of all this.

"Sable it is then." Angel decided. She blinked away a tear. "My little girl." The two switched babies and Silas opened his eyes, and positively glared. **"Oh, NOW he opens his eyes."** Wykkyd huffed and sighed, looking at Sable. Sable was now softly snoring.

* * *

"They are so CUTE!" "Kitten, don't be too loud." Angel scolded.

The twins had come from the hospital, and it would take quite a lot to shoo both Shimmer and Kitten away from their cribs. "Sorry, Angel... this one is Silas, right?" Kitten said, looking at the little one again. Silas just cooed and smiled. "Aw, he smiled at me." Kitten said. "He probably just wants you to go AWAY." Angel made both of the girls go away.

Wykkyd appeared and signed, _'They are gone... thank goodness.'_ "My thoughts exactly." Angel smiled. "Let's let the two sleep." _'But I wanna see them more...'_ If someone could whine while signing, it would be Wykkyd.

Angel tried to look serious, but just giggled. "Come on, Elliot. They'll be awake in a couple hours... and then you are on diaper duty." _'Damn it... it's still worth it.'_

Angel's giggles filled the nursery.

Sable glanced over at her brother's crib. Cooing softly, her hand (what silly things they are) flailed over in his direction. Silas responded in a similar way.

The two drifted off into their infant dreams.

**(Awww... babies are cute.**

** And being a twin, I know the two will be spoiled rotten.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	4. Poison

**(Why do Poison and and Dixie consider themselves siblings?**

**Here's the real answer.)**

Kitten sighed and stopped the stroller. The passenger inside, her daughter Dixie, threw her feet up and caught them in her hands again.

Kitten went to the front and said, "Dixie, let mommy fix the front wheel again, okay?" Then she grumbled, "If your father would actually permanently fix it..."

Then Dixie looked in the alleyway and started cooing in the way when she saw something really interesting. "What is is, Dixie?" Kitten asked, not bothering to look up. "Hello, Kitten."

Kitten spun around and gasped. "What are YOU doing here!?"

* * *

Billy frowned. Kitten was late, and normally, as this wouldn't concern him, she was with Dixie. No matter what, Kitten would be on time if she had their little girl, and the one time she was late, she called. Not even a text from her this time.

He headed out of the base, keeping both eyes open.

He ran into her, outside an alleyway, talking to a figure who he hadn't seen since he got sent to jail with Shimmer and Kitten.

Fang.

"Kitten, what the hell?!" Kitten jumped and yelped, "Billy!" Fang cleared his throat and said, "Before you go all whoop ass on me, which I deserve, hear me out, Billy."

Billy narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "One minute. That's all you got."

Fang came fully out of the shadows, revealing his full condition. Since the last they saw the spider headed man, he hadn't grown taller, but much more muscled. One of his spider legs had been snapped off mid way through. He was carrying a small bundle in his arms. Then it moved.

Kitten sighed. "Fang sorta told me what happened." Billy sighed. "Great, I can't punch him because he's carrying a kid." Fang narrowed all of his eyes. "Not funny. Look, its complicated. But I can't care for Tanner anymore, too many people pissed at me for all my mistakes- especially Killer Moth. I don't have proof, but he almost abducted Tanner twice. Please. I treated you like shit, Kitten, and you not much better, Numerous.

"Please, watch Tanner for a while. Keep him safe. Please."

Billy looked at Kitten. "Your choice, Kit." Billy said. Kitten bit her lip, then nodded. "Alright. I will. But let me say something first.

"I'm not doing this for you. I still hate you. You screwed me up for a couple years. I'm doing this for your kid. It isn't his fault my dad is a psycho who believes in experimenting on humans. But let me make something crystal clear. You don't clear up your life in a year, we'll keep Tanner. I don't give a crap if you come back six years from now and start demanding to take this kid with you. We won't let you."

Fang sighed. "Deal, Kitten." He gently handed the baby to Kitten.

The little one squirmed and opened his eyes. Bright purple orbs stared into Kitten's eyes, a strong contrast to his cocoa colored skin. His eyes closed again and he moved closer. "Tanner's three months old today, was born May thirteen, his last name his Fray, like his mother... thank you, Kitten."

Before either of them could blink, Fang leaped up and began leaping roof tops.

Kitten hugged the bundle closer. "Well, lets get the newest member of our family home." She turned towards Billy. "Could you carry him home?" Billy balked and said, "I don't want much to do with that kid, I let you take him, remember? Hey!"

Kitten had, very gently, handed Billy Tanner. Billy was freaking out until Tanner's eyes reopened. The little one smiled and cooed. "Okay, fine, I'll carry him." Billy grumbled.

Kitten just giggled.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER...**

Dixie clapped her hands from her seat on the couch. Tanner was attempting to walk around the couch, clinging desperately to it. Tanner just sighed and went back to crawling, chasing after Billy. "Come here, you!" Billy swung the little guy up, who just squealed and laughed hysterically.

Angel rolled her eyes. "You keep forgetting he is not your kid." She pointed out. "Don't care." Then Kitten walked into the room. "Billy... I got a call. From Fang."

Billy paled slightly and held Tanner closer. "Ye... Yeah, what did he say?" He said. Kitten sighed. "His problems have not ended. He wants us to take good care of Tanner, just in case something happens to him."

Tanner grabbed Billy's sunglasses and stole them, playing with them. But Billy was too happy to care. "Hear that, Tanner, you're my kid now." He said.

Tanner merely smiled and continued laughing.

**(That's the end of that.**

** We'll probably learn more later.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
